Secret
by wayiiseewriting
Summary: When the one you love is danger...do you keep a promise or tell the secret you promised to keep. Old story from my BabyyBre account, in the mist of rewriting.


Note: Years ago I had a profile on called BabyyBre. I am now looking back on the stories I wrote during my writing block for some stories and are going to post them again. Rereading some of the reviews of the original story, I do admit I had a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes. Now that I am older, (I think I originally wrote this story at 13/14 years old.) I am way better. My love of writing has grown along with my skills as a writer. As I write some of my old stories, I may not follow along with the original story line.

Anyways...enjoy!

\- Serect. -

Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away, and this is both an art and a fortunate accident. Your mother and I had it, we had roots that grew towards each other underground, and when all the pretty blossom had fallen from our branches we found that we were one tree and not two.  
-St. Augustine

-  
Chapter One: Don's Secret

(NYPD (New York Police Department) - Don's Desk - Feb 14th - 4:34pm)

Don Flack phone kept ringing every few minutes. His best friend and co-worker Danny Messer noticed it. "What are you hiding?" Danny asked as he filled out paperwork from their latest case. A murder-suicide. It was a open and shut case for the Crime Lab.

"Nothing." Don says in a short tone. He grabs his phone, flipping it so the screen is facing the desk. Than wrote a couple words on a piece of paper in front of him and signed his report. "I'm done. You almost done?"

Danny looked down at his own report for Mac then back to Don. "How the hell did you get done with this so fast with your cell ringin' every two seconds?" The man laughed at the Staten Island native.

"What's your and Lindsay's plan today?" Don asks, changing the subject. He sets down his pen on the desk, gathering the paper in front of him to make sure everything is order so he would be okay to leave.

"I got her flowers, earrings and a babysitter until tomorrow morning. We're going out to dinner while Lucy's at her grandma's." The man replies. "It's gonna be a fun night We haven't been without Lucy for a night in a while."

"Well, you two have fun. I'm gonna head home."

Danny looked at his best friend a little worried. "You alright, Don?"

"I'm fine." He answered as he slips on his jacket. He gathers his wallet, phone and keys putting them in his pocket. "Drop these off for me?" The man nods, Don smiles a quick thank you and bolts out of the station.

(Hollywood Records Studio in Brooklyn, New York - 5:04pm)

Sofi Milla with permission was recording her own version of a popular Ed Sheeran song, I'm A Mess. It was gonna be released on her second album, which was coming out in a month.

Sofi was twenty-seven years old. She was a pretty well know singer in the United States and Canada, but wanted her career to reach across the world. Her first album made it to platinum a little more than a year ago. Sofi was working hard to make her dreams come true.

Sofi was born and raised in Brooklyn, New York. She been across the USA but she could only call New York home. She loved the empire state.

Her bodyguard knocked on the window. She took off her headphones, checking herself in the mirror quickly before joining him in the hallway. She needed some fresh air. "You phone's been ringing." Derek handed her, her cellphone.

She smiles a quick thank you,walking a few feet away from in the hallway. Before she could see who the missed calls or text messages were from, her cell phone rang again. "Ciao!" She greeted as soon as she saw the name pop up on her phone.

"Ciao Bella!" The man greeted on the other line. "How's your day going?"

"Very good. How about you, Donnie?" She asks, knowing he hates that nickname. "Anything exciting happen today?"

"What you want me to confess my day on the phone...and then what would we talk about face to face..." He laughs. "What do you like, red or white?"

"White. Always white." For either wine or flowers. I'll see you at eight, right?" She grins at the mumble yes she hears in the phone from him. "Okay...Love you."

"Love you, too." They hung up.

(Danny and Lindsay's Apartment - 6:30 pm)

Lindsay and Danny laid on the couch together after a quick dinner out. They talked about staying out all night, enjoying the time between the both of them but decided against it. A nice night alone at home is what they needed this Valentine's Day. "You know something's up with Don." Danny said.

"What?" Lindsay asked confused. "What do ya mean?"

"At work today, someone kept texting every two minutes but he wouldn't tell me who. So like I said, something is up with him. I think he's hiding something."

"Danny, if he's keeping something from you; he keeps something from you. There's nothing you can do to change that." Lindsay says in a firm voice.

He squeezed the love of his life's hand. "I love you Linds."

(Don's Apartment - 8:04pm)

Don was watching ESPN when he heard the knocking on his door. He opened it to see his girlfriend of almost six months. She wore a skin tight black dress, a leather jacket and two inch black heels. She smiles at him, when she notices him checking her out. "Your hair's different."

He saw her almost a week ago before she took off to Miami for a gig. Instead of her usual blond hair, it was dark brown. "How do you like it?" she asked, running her hand through her hair. It was nervous habit Don caught that she had.

He kissed her forehead, then plants his lips against her lips. "I love it, honey. When did you get it done?"

"Last night." She answered.

He steps aside, letting her in. "This is for you." He handed her a single white rose.

She giggles, stands on her tiptoes and hugs him tight to her. "I love it, Don. Thank you."

His eyes move to the clock in his kitchen, it was close to the reservations he made at a restaurant down the street. "Come on, let's go." Don shut off the lights in his apartment, locking the door behind them, and grabs her hand.

(GRAZIE! - 8:26pm)

It was a small restaurant but it was one of Sofi's favorite. "Reservation for two?" The hostess asked the couple when they arrived.

"Yes."

"Under?"

"Flack." Don still had his arm wrapped around his girlfriend. She felt so loved and safe whenever she was with him.

(9:53pm)

Don and Sofi was now waiting for the Valentine special cheesecake the restaurant had going. "How's your album going?"

"Pretty good. I can't wait for you to hear it." She speaks quietly. "This is been a wonderful night Don. One of the best holidays I have had in awhile. "

As they talked some more, three masked men came in the restaurant. They each had a gun. "Put yours hands up! Put them up and no one gets hurt." The taller of the three screams to the still filled restaurant.

Don looked at Sofi and told her. "Listen to them." She shakes her head yes.

"Get your wallets out, Get them out!" shouts the smaller guy. "Do it now." He pointed his gun on a guy who refused to do anything. "Get your wallet out now."

"No." The guy told him. "I don't listen to no robberies." The guy said in a southern accent.

"Have it your way than." The gun shot off.

The bullet went threw his neck and the southern man dropped to the floor.

Three woman screamed at the sound of the gunshot. Don's hand when to his side but his gun wasn't there. Don swore in Irish. He didn't notice two of the three men were fighting with each other as the third one collect whatever he could.

The fight between the two men was growing. "We shouldn't of brought you along, Bro." There was another gun shot, then two more. Glass flew feet away from the table a young couple was hiding under. "'Rick! Ricky! Let's go before the cops show up! Come on!"

The third man took his gun and shot it in the air, laughing. He leaned over and yanked a gold necklace around an old woman's neck before he took off.

As soon as the door is shut behind the three, the rooms is slient.

Don stands up from the ground, looking around at the scene before him. "Everyone ok?" He asked. He saw four people already on their cell phones calling 911. He reaches for his, ready to call it in. "Anyone hurt?"

"I am." A man in his late thirties early forties replies. "I'm hit in the arm." A few more people speak up.  
(New York Crime Lab (NYCL) - 10:14pm)

Mac Taylor, Sheldon Hawkes and Jo Danville were on call that night. Both Sheldon and Jo were home, hoping not be called in, but Mac got the call as he was finishing up some paperwork.

"Taylor."

The person on the other line spoke soft and fast.

"Thanks. I'll be there in ten."

Mac hangs up the phone. He logged out of his desk top, grabs his jacket and whatever else he made need for the scene. He shut off the light as he rushed out of his office.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
